The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
RFID tags are increasingly used to keep track of objects which are placed throughout physical spaces. For example, RFID tags may be utilized to keep track of inventory in a store or warehouse. Various inventory items, item containers, or location units in which the items may be placed (such as shelves, racks, tables, etc.) may be tagged with RFID tags. By reading information from these tags, the RFID antennas, along with associated tracking technology, may be able to keep track of which items are in the space. However, achieving proper coverage of many antennas in a space can be a difficult prospect for one, often leading to a trial-and-error process which may result in less-than-optimal placement. Further, even when antennas provide for adequate coverage, users of a tracking systems may desire to know more than simply which items are located in a space. In some scenarios, users may desire to know the locations of objects; however, this often requires the collection and storage of substantial amounts of location information, which is difficult to keep updated in a timely manner.